Darkness Calls
by SaiyajinNoOuji
Summary: My first song-fic. Its about Vegeta and the events that led him to get turned into Majin form. The song is Torpedoes by MDFMK and it goes really well with it..so please Read and Review!


Disclaimer~ Well I don't own the song or the characters..Although I wish I did...  
  
This is my first song-fic and I think the song fits really well...I'm thinking about making a music video with this song and events on what its based on in this story...well enjoy... ~/Super_Saiyajin no Ouji\~  
  
Darkness Calls  
  
Song- Torpedoes by MDFMK  
  
Vegeta could not help but be infuriated even more. Despite all his training for the past 7 years, it seemed as if Kakarot was still one step ahead of him.  
  
He could only stand by as the third-class doof destroyed the wizard Babedi's most powerful creature Yakon as if he were a mere insect. Seeing this, the Saiyajin no Ouji knew what he must do to get his revenge.  
  
~THERE GOES THE NEIGHBORHOOD  
  
AND SOMEHOW YOU KNEW IT WOULD  
  
'CUZ YOU UNDERSTAND ARMAGEDDON'S RIGHT AROUND THE BEND  
  
YOU GOT YOUR FORTUNE RIGHT IN YOUR HANDS~  
  
Remembering what the Kaio said about Babedi going after the strongest fighters in the universe and increasing their evil in their heart by enslaving them, thus increasing their strength, he began his plan by yelling at Gohan for his poor performance against Dabura.  
  
Although it was not all a farce, he was rather agitated that the half-breed had as much trouble as he did, he made sure to point out that he had gotten "soft" and "lazy" by living with the comforts of peace and the mundane lifestyle of a average pathetic human.  
  
He continued with his display of anger and frustration, waiting to see if it would do the trick. All the saiyajin prince could do was wait.  
  
~YOU DO WHAT YOU GOTTA DO  
  
'CUZ YOU GOT THAT ATTITUDE  
  
AND YOU SAY GOODBYE AS EASY AS MOST PEOPLE TELL A LIE  
  
YOU CHOOSE NO OPTIONS YOU DO OR DIE~  
  
It struck him with out a warning. The pain he encountered was indescribable. He welcomed the power and evil of the Majin that filled his being but he had to be careful that the wizard didn't get control.  
  
He wanted to finally get his revenge for what Kakarot had done to him for as far as he had known him. Which was the embarrassment of being stripped of his dreams and birthrights when they belonged to know one but him.  
  
~GODDAMN THE TORPEDOES  
  
IT'S TIME TO RUN AWAY WITH THE SIDESHOW  
  
FULL SPEED RIGHT AHEAD  
  
DON'T STOP YOU CAN SLEEP WHEN YOU'RE DEAD~  
  
He now had the power. He felt it and damn it, it felt good. No longer did he have to be in the shadows of the third-class. He now had the means and reason to extract his revenge. Smirking at his rival, they had all been teleported back to the stadium.  
  
Thinking what perfect timing, Vegeta knew that the goody-goody of a saiyajin would not fight him...that is unless he was provoked. Increasing the magnitude of the evil that was in his heart gave him a most devious way to achieve this. Extending his hand towards Kakarot, he charged a reasonable sized Big Bang attack and let it go, knowing fully well that the other saiyajin would get out of the way.  
  
Watching Kakarot slide back and then flying into the air to get away was a feeling of pure joy as the blast continued and eventually ripped through the stands in front of him and continued into the heart of the city and finally detonating, ending the lives of all those worthless humans. Another wave of enjoyment washed over the newly awakened dark prince as pure chaos erupted around him as the puny humans scrambled to save their lives.  
  
Waiting to see what this would produce in the means of having his battle with Kakarot, he was disappointed that the idiot still would not fight him. Smirking even more he extended his right arm to the stands to his right and proceeded to add more dead body's to the righteous saiyajins conscience, knowing that he would crack sooner or later.  
  
~THAT'S JUST THE WAY IT GOES  
  
THAT'S HOW THE RIVER FLOWS  
  
IF YOU STAY STONE COLD CHANCES ARE YOUR OPTIONS WILL UNFOLD  
  
ALL THAT GLITTERS TURNS INTO GOLD~  
  
He had succeeded. Kakarot had finally agreed to fight him and asked Babedi to transport them somewhere else. It did not matter to the mighty prince where. He would spare no effort or stop for anything in this battle. He would finally prove to everyone that in the end no one disrespects the Saiyajin no Ouji and gets away breathing.  
  
He merely smirked as he heard Kakarot make some snide comment about ending this quick and watched as his rival went to super saiyajin level 2. Vegeta's face went serious as he matched his opponent's power and laughed out loud as he saw his opponent change his demeanor from that of confidence into worry.  
  
This was his fate and he gladly accepted it even though it had cost him dearly. So he would destroy this planet after he disposed of the one they called "Goku" and he no longer had the responsibility of caring for his supposed "mate" and his "brat" but he had always known that power came at a price, but at this time he did not care. He would have the last laugh in the end.  
  
~BE PROUD TO DEVIATE  
  
IT'S TIME TO INSTIGATE  
  
DICTATE YOUR OWN FATE  
  
YOU'RE ABOUT TO DETONATE~  
  
~GODDAMN THE TORPEDOES  
  
IT'S TIME TO RUN AWAY WITH THE SIDESHOW  
  
FULL SPEED RIGHT AHEAD  
  
DON'T STOP YOU CAN SLEEP WHEN YOU'RE DEAD~ 


End file.
